


Why'd I Steal It?

by sy62697



Series: Dark Prompts [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy, Evil Plans, F/M, Jumin watches you bathe, Kinda bad ending, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Zen is worried, like usual, obsessive - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: 11. Obsession (stalking; possessive behavior; Character A thinks about Character B so much it’s borderline/full-out creepy, etc.) (also prompted during my friend's writing class)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jumin Han is so daddy, like my heart can't take it. Between him and Zen I'm surprised I haven't busted an ovary yet. Especially that bad ending for Jumin~~ But yeah! Two updates in one day! The next one should be soon! Hope you're enjoying the series so far!!  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mystic Messenger! All copyrights belong to their rightful owners!!

A thief, they called me. How ignorant. How is it stealing when you claim something that is bound to be yours in the end?

 

**”What the hell is wrong with you?!;; Just because you’re born with a silver spoon doesn't mean you can just do that to (Name)!”**

 

Zen was, of course, the first to cause a scene in the chatrooms, shouting as loud as he could type. But there was no reason for him to, I was simply doing what was right of me. She was welcomed into my home, originally I had every intention of waiting for the right time. She had begun to display signs of interest towards me, her body couldn't lie about her inner thoughts. I've been watching her since day one, and the progress her heart was making was exponential. That's when I knew she was already mine, I just needed to be patient.

 

But the opportunity was there. It was a god-given chance to show her that I was ready to begin our forever-long companionship. That trickle of red wine from her plump lip was too tempting, too inviting.

 

**”I hold no regret for my actions. My only regret was that I could not make our first kiss more whimsical. A princess should be able to live as if in a fairytale.”**

**“But she never gave permission!!;; God, what don't you get about letting her make her own choices?! She didn't even want to see you, yet you’re going to keep her locked up and just do whatever the hell you want with her??”**

**“She never resisted. All she has to do is ask and I'll send her home. But for now, she's enjoying herself. No need to continue being jealous, Zen.”**

**“I'm not jealous! I'm concerned!;;”**

**“You’ve no reason to be. Everything she does, everything she thinks, everything she sees… I know it all. There's nothing she can hide from me.”**

****

** “God;;...you need serious therapy.;;” **

****

** “Excuse me. I must go check on my princess and make sure she found the shower without troubles.” **

****

** “SHOWER!? YOU BETTER NKT TRY ANHTHING FUNNY OR I SWESR TO GOD ILL KILL YOU” **

 

I left the chatroom before Zen could mistype anything more, chuckling to myself at his worried antics. He had no reason to worry, she was safe in my home. My eyes lifted from my phone to the monitor before me, my heart skipping a beat at the view before me. She was bathing in my tub instead of the shower, suds covering her body to my dismay, but she was still doing as I asked. My princess was even using the bath bomb I had just gotten for her, one that claimed to leave the skin silky and golden. Just seeing her run her soft hands along her arms was making my blood boil with excitement. If only the monitor was more clear. I'd have to talk to Assistant Kang about that.

 

She was perfect, she was beautiful, she was all mine. I'd have to reward her tonight with the most lavish of dinners for being so obedient and well-behaved. Though, perhaps a little punishment is also in order for teasing me by covering her body in soap~ Yes, I’ll place my name tag on every inch of her body tonight, and make certain that I'll be the first and last man she’ll ever have.

 

If Zen thought stealing a kiss was so troublesome, I wonder how he’ll respond when her innocence is mine~

 

_It's only fair since she stole my heart._


End file.
